


Pasupare during The Purge

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: One day, Chisato thought, she was going to strangle her hyperactive girlfriend.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Pasupare during The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing beastdori to write this crackfic. I’m sorry for fellow hinachisa fans who want some proper food but instead got this. In my defense, this idea would eat me alive had I not written it. (And I do have plans for a fic with more substance involving hinachisa though that won’t be coming out for a while and is in actuality ayahinachisa fic)
> 
> For people confused by the concept of this fic: google ‘One Direction during The Purge’ and watch the video by Jenny Nicholson.

One day, Chisato thought, she was going to strangle her hyperactive girlfriend.

She never expected to a) go ahead and ignore the love ban and b) do that with Hikawa Hina of all people but her she is. And she is having regrets. A lot of them.

‘Come on Chisato-chan!’ Hina whined ‘I promise it will be boopin!’

‘Hina-chan,’ Chisato rubbed her temple ‘I already told you that searching for real person fiction based on our band is a taboo and unprofessional.’

‘You sure did!’ the way Hina smiled while saying that was enough to cause another wave of headache for Chisato.

‘So then why, pray tell, would I want to hear you read some teen girl writing about us as characters in some american horror movie?!’

‘Oh come on, Chisato-chan you are an actress you should remember name of the movies! It’s The Purge!’ Hina’s look seemed to express disappointment in Chisato’s ability to remember names of foreign horror movies and Chisato once again was forced to count in her head as not to snap and strangle her.

‘Yes, The Purge if you insist on remembering it’s name,’ she was going to handle it calmly, like a mature young woman she was ‘I fail to see what could be so entertaining about poorly written fan fiction of our band trying to not get killed for one night.’

‘But they are so hilarious! Like listen to this one,’ any word of protest Chisato has uttered were lost on Hina’s ears ‘let’s see... oh yeah this part will be perfect! You are like, a serial killer in this one and you break into this girl’s house during The Purge.’

Hina cleared her throat and started reciting in her best impersonation of Chisato’s voice ‘There was something about this girl that just made me want to hug her. What?! hug?! But in Shirasagi Chisato! most wanted criminal everywhere! Especially in the Japan and Finland. 400 murders!’

‘I’ve killed teenagers, murdered families, strangled infants and burned down primary schools and I wanna hug this young girl, this little kid?! What is wrong with me-‘

‘Hina-chan,’ Chisato said with a sickly sweet voice ‘if you don’t stop reading this trash I am putting a week long ban on make-outs.’

‘Eh? Why?!’

‘What girl wants her girlfriend to read her fan fiction where she’s a serial killer?! And why do you insist on preserving every grammar mistake when speaking?!’

Hina pouted ‘Because it’s funnier that way!’

‘It’s not funny in the first place...’ any energy’s Chisato has gained from her temporary outrage started to wind down ‘Look, just... I much rather spend our time together together rather than read how a stranger on the internet views us.’ Especially if they are weridos, Chisato silently added.

‘Awww, so all this time Chisato-chan just wanted to make-out on my bed! You could just say so, I’m always down for that!’

It wasn’t exactly Chisato’s train of thought but hell, if this would get Hina off some sketchy sites that boasted hundreds upon hundreds of poorly written rpf than she is willing to take one for the team (and, well, to be honest, she was as well ‘always up for that’.

‘Great! Let’s go, Chisato-chan!’ Hina grabbed Chisato’s hand and started leading them to her room. Finally, Chisato thought, a rest from Hina’s nonsenses.

Just then Hina opened her mouth:

‘Oooh, maybe you wanna read some fics where we make-out instead of The Purge aus?’

**Author's Note:**

> At twitter at @czerwonyrower (+18 not exactly NSFW but to be safe).


End file.
